Halo Lock Down: To Die Under Shadows
by Yellow Hat17
Summary: Will Hauning is a Marine sent on his first mission by U.N.S.C in 2553. This Brutal and Unpleasant Story follows A Campaign to protect an ExCovenant Starship. Book One of the Series Halo: Lock Down. Lots of new chapters coming. Please R&R every chapter!
1. Chapter 1: August 9th, 2553

CHAPTER 1

Will sat under the red light of the pelican. Almost Every one of the people who had been with him when they got in the Elephant are either now dead or fighting for their own in the Hazardous landscape of Africa. He remained in the Pelican remembering the scene of chaos happening in the Elephant. He remembered Sergeant Higer telling him to take cover in the Elephant tank while he drove. There had been about 10 other Marines and ODSTS in with him. The Elephant tank was ripping through the Sahara as loud as possible. Everyone sat or stood on the tank waiting for something to happen. It was about 30 minutes later when the Marine manning the turret shouted out, "We got Banshees!" before anyone was ready an explosion hit the deck killing two soldiers, "Holy Crap! Turrets, TURRETS!" Someone had shouted.

From the Back view Will had seen two Spectres drive by then turn around, "Spectres!" Will had shouted diving behind the short wall in the middle of the Elephant's lower deck.

Several shots went passed him and a dead ODST rolled down past the wall. He could hear the turrets on the Elephant go down one by one and the noises end one by one until there were only three people left on the tank. Will took a charge past the wall gripping his Assault rifle tight. He saw one of the approaching Spectres still along side it and shooting. Sergeant Higer ran out ducking for cover, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted to them, and right as he said that one of the remaining banshees shot a plasma rocket and hit him of his feet taking of his legs and leaving behind a mess of blood. HE had told another ODST To drive while he gave instructions.

Will ran up the stairs up to the second level of the Elephant. Will ran to the side of the Elephant look at the Spectre. It was then it backed up and then floored it and crashed onto the First level of the Elephant. It crashed into the small wall running over a Marine and making small explosions. The Three Brutes who had been driving the Spectre got out. The Driver took out his Brute Mauler and cautiously walked up to the second level. When he saw Will he dropped his gun and charged viciously at Will like a lion when it sees it's prey. Will felt stunned. He was about to be violently ripped limb from limb. He dodged the Brute, the only way he could. He went flying off the Elephant (Fortunately into a River) But then a thought came to mind… If he just fell into a river, where was the Elephant? HE looked over shocked to see it half submerged. But here were other worries. The Brute Now had his Mauler Back and was jumping into the water. Will climbed on shore and equipped his assault rifle, ready for anything. Then, suddenly, came the brute out of the water, and he had the mauler.

Will opened fire sending bullets into the Brute's Stomach. The Brute screamed in pain and then attempted a shot at Will but his pain overwhelmed him and he missed. Will Shot once more this time sending the Brute to his grave. The other brutes were to busy killing the survivors on the Elephant at the time.

He ran into the Jungle and took out his contact military phone, "Bengal Squad this Is Private Will Hauning, my group is dead, I repeat brutes are swarming our Tank.


	2. Chapter 2: November 15th, 2553

CHAPTER 2:

Will Hauning sat under the light of the pelican, about to throw up. "Damn It." He heard from an O.D.S.T infront of him, "Damn gun, screw up on me like that." The O.D.S.T said again, this time with more frustration, "Fuckin Gun!" The O.D.S.T slammed the down. Everybody glared at him blankly for a minute then turned back to whatever they were doing, most likely staring at nothing.

"I Could Go for a Cold Beer. Fucking dessert, burns like fire. This is what drives me crazy. Stupid Aliens. Least I never went on Halo."

He said. He moaned. His Name was Rob. Robert Thigg. He didn't have the best attitude, always talking about when he'd think he'd die or if he was going insane. Not many people listened, they just carried on with whatever they were doing. Will Hauning felt speechless, maybe he even agreed. But, if he were living out of the Army, he would've been captured, Killed or beaten to death by… He didn't feel like thinking about their name. A book he'd once received for Christmas once called "I Am Legend" had been one of the first books he'd read (At least read and gotten into) for a long time. He remembered how the main character had referred to the creatures trying to kill him as "Them". That was what Will had done with the Covenant for a long, long time.

Not use their name. Leave them absent in your world accept for when you're shooting down at their sorry ass, he thought. And the damned Grunts. Enough to make you blow your own face off with a gun. Running Around screaming. Did they help any one? Not their so called "brethrens" either! He Thought. He COULD go for some freezing iced whiskey. He COULD blow his face off. He COULD just get up and pull the latch opening the door on the pelican, But no. No, no and No! Something kept him running. Some random element bullshitting it's way into his thoughts. It kept him from running. And then of course, he longed for a woman. Someone to love. Well, I can't love anyone here because maybe her fucking brains will get blown out the day you meet her! He thought miserably. Why not just kill that element and shoot myself!

Will Hauning glared at nothing for 5 minutes straight. Water. He needed water. Was there water on the Pelican? Maybe it was water that had been messing around in his brain. No. It was himself. And Women, and grunts and maybe even cold whiskey.

There was nothing good about this, not at all! Will was also on the verge of religion. Ready for atheism. He hadn't touched (Or Seen) a Bible in 4 years. Then what happened on the Elephant tank was horrible.


	3. Chapter 3: November 15th, 2553

Chapter 3:

The Pelican had a few shakes as it docked into the Covenant Shadower that had been taken over by the Elites, who had rebelled against the Prophets, along with the rest of the Covenant. Shadowers were overwhelming ships bigger than Truth and Reconciliation itself that were developed by the Covenant long before the War had started. It was purple and kind of in a square Shape with huge wings with gigantic corridors running across them leading to circle shaped briefing rooms. On the front of the ship there was a Small window in the bottom. That window would be the Cockpit where Captain Sukai-Ziaka stood when the Pelican docked into the docks on the right side of the ship.

Sukai-Ziaka was an honored Covenant General. When the Arbiter and the other Elites rebelled against The Prophets, he had high rankings in the rebellion. He over ranked the Elite Commander Half-Jaw, who wore white armor. Sukai-Ziaka had met The Arbiter and had Golden Armor, meaning he was more respected than Half-Jaw. The Battle Of "Shadower X6712" had been brutal. The Arbiter was not there, and neither was Half-Jaw, But Sukai-Ziaka had been of great assistance. He had been lucky to live through the Battle of X6712; other respected Elites had been killed in that battle. The Elites had infiltrated the Shadower with fleets of Banshees and Shades. They had made it in, already losing many Soldiers. They drove some Brutes to the center of the Shadower where the Brutes received Backup, including several Brute Chieftan with Gravity Hammers. Meanwhile, the lower docks and the left docks had been attacked, too. The Upper left dock had been failed to claim, because of the fact that the Banshees and Shades had to drive around the ship, and many of them where shot down in flames. The Rest fled in terror, with passengers under fire.

Hauning and every other man and woman on the Pelican knew their briefing, to protect X6712. The Mission was going to be much more complicated than that alone. A Short Man with black hair and a buzz cut walked towards Will, "Are you Corporal Will Hauning?" The man asked

"Yes, Sir."

"Sukai-Ziaka and Captain Briggs would like to see you, follow me right along."

Will Hauning Followed the man observing the interior of the strange ship. It took a long time to finally reach the Control room. Will Hauning had just been through a maze of Purple and Silver. Captain Briggs walked towards him and the short man left the room.

"You. Are you Hauning?"

"Yes, Sir. I am."

Sukai-Ziaka gave a small smile and extended his hand. Will shook it and the proceeded to shake Brigg's hand.

"Hauning, let me tell you something," Briggs began.

"Are you aware that your military performance is… extraordinary. Not only are you the only survivor of the Brute's overrun of the Elephant, but also you single handedly destroyed most of those brutes, and all for your squad.

"That is why I, Captain Hayes Briggs, am promoting you to. Congratulations, t Hauning."

Briggs finished with a promotional pat on the back to Hauning. Captain Briggs had a thin blonde mustache and was balding. He was about 6' 2", being taller than Hauning, who was 6". Hauning didn't know what to say

"Well… Thank-you, Sir."

Hauning said.

"It is a true honor to have such an enduring and brave soldier aboard the X6712."

Sukai-Ziaka said triumphantly. Hauning smiled.

"Now… You should be going now, Lieutenant."


	4. Chapter 4: November 17th, 2553

Chapter 4:

The Mosquito was developed by U.N.S.C in 2548. It had been named the Mosquito for it's black armor and how it actually resembled a Mosquito in many ways. It had red searchlights in the front and a square texture, four landing pads, (that looked a lot like a Mosquito's legs) and double helicopter propellers on the top. Dr. Hailey Moses, the designer of the Mosquito had called it, "The last helicopter you'll ever need." Which was exactly what it was. Aside from the Hornet, the Mosquito was the best U.N.S.C aircraft (Not including the Pelican). It had gone alone with only machine guns, until 2550, when it was equipped with homing missiles. It was just what the core needed to fight back at the Covenant. Similarly to the Pelican, it had a small carrier on the bottom, except on the Mosquito, it was smaller, and only had 6 seats.

2 days after the promotion of now Lieutenant Will Hauning, Hauning was assigned his first mission revolving around the Shadower.

"Covenant. I knew they'd come back for what they deserve."

Captain Briggs said determinedly.

"Sergeant Gertrude, Lieutenant Hauning… You two have a mission on your shoulders. The Covenant… they've set up a base in the area of Cape Cod, Africa. And what's their mission? To get this ship back. That's right. Any of you ever ridden in a Mosquito before?"

Gertrude replied, "Yes, Sir I have." Gertrude was the same height as Captain Briggs and had a thick buzz cut of brunette hair. Briggs turned to Hauning,

"No, Sir"

Hauning said.

Gertrude looked through the window of the Mosquito. They were almost to Cape Cod. Hauning took a look through his window and saw the other Mosquito across from them. There were 4 more Marines in with them,

"This glass… Is it bullet proof?" Hauning asked to anybody who would care to answer, "Yes, Sir. It is." Another marine (Most likely a Private) replied to him. They were to Cape Cod now, but something bad happened. The Pilot made a mistake.

"Wait… Wait! You passed---" Hauning was cut off by an explosion. The crew saw the Mosquito across from them get shot by a Wraith and then the Mosquito across from them started spinning out of control. It was on fire and was spinning faster and faster. It swerved from side to side while spinning then finally spun to the right and then, still spinning, fly to the ground, and an explosion followed that. The pilot had missed the base and stopped the Mosquito briefly then turned around half way when the Mosquito they were in started to go under fire from a Shade turret.

"Oh my God!"

One of the marines shouted as they were getting shot. The Mosquito started going down at a great amount of speed when the door to the cockpit flew open. There was a hole in the windshield and blood spattered all over the wall. Of course there was also a dead pilot in the seat. The crew grasped the emergency handles and held on for their lives. Gertrude lost his Grip and went flying over the windshield and broke threw it. Will tried not to throw up as the Mosquito's back door opened and another marine went hurling out from the power and grasp of the outside. Then the Mosquito started to spin. They had been very high up and were almost to the ground now. Crap, Hauning thought. No, No, No!

Silence. Will heard his heartbeat and it seemed like there was no other sound. The Mosquito crashed against the ground and everything went black. His eyes were forced open by his brain's commands. His vision was blurry and he saw hands reaching for him and around him was rebel and flame. His eyes closed again. Still all he could hear was his heartbeat. His eyes opened for the second time. He was being stood up and then being dragged. Apparently a Marine was limping him to safety. Slowly His sight returned along with his hearing and he heard gunfire and explosions, all around him were explosions and he was dragged into a scorched pit, most likely forged from a missile. He looked to his right and saw a Marine screaming in pain. One of his arms had shot off. The Marine who had dragged him opened his first aid kit and took out a cloth. He then poured Alcohol on it and damped on his arm. What's Wrong with my arm, Will thought as he turned his head to his right arm. Something had ripped open the flesh there. Will noticed the screeching pain for a moment and uttered out a scream of pain and then got himself back together. At least he still HAD an arm, and he was alive.

The marine said something Will couldn't quite hear over the explosions. The Marine repeated it, "You're Good to go!" Will was still in bad pain but could at least admit he could run and pull a trigger. The Marine helped him up and Will ran to a scorched piece of rebel from a Pelican and took cover behind it. He took out his Assault Rifle and stood up slightly, but still crouched a little. Chaos overran the base, but not for Will until a Grunt saw him. The Grunt quickly pulled out two plasma grenades and sprinted towards him. Will pulled trigger on the assault rifle. Oh God. It wasn't loaded. He looked up and saw the Grunt was very close to him. He ran back just in time to dodge the explosion. He saw a Brute Mauler land right next to him and bury itself in the desert sand. Hauning turned around and saw the Brute who threw it charging at him. He took out his Pistol, dropping his assault rifle and shot two bullets at him. The Brutes kept running and Will shot three times more. He had to reload. He started running. It was a bad idea he had no cover. While running he reloaded. He turned around to see the brute 3 feet away from him. He shot it in the head and it dropped dead. Will sprinted back to the Assault rifle and dodged back to cover, barely dodging a spike grenade. He loaded the rifle and took a shot at two grunts. He ran forward and advanced to closer cover. Almost all of the other living Marines were behind cover. Will shot the Last Jackal. They moved into the base. Of course that wasn't all of the Covenant yet. There were more inside. And this was not the Last mission.


End file.
